A Christmas Arrow
by Doc Lee
Summary: Just a short fluffy one shot for Christmas. Oliver discovers why he should never make a bet with Felicity Smoak


MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!

A little piece of Christmas Arrow cheer. This is set somewhere in the future after certain people have been informed about certain things. It's not meant to be serious, just a fluffy Christmas Fic. Enjoy.

DISCLAIMER- The people that own Arrow are the people that own Arrow. I am not one ofthese people.

* * *

'All six?' Oliver Queen frowned as he stared at the blonde twirling around in her computer chair, 'Felicity...'

'All six Oliver,' Felicity Smoak smirked.

Oliver motioned to the cabinet holding his Bow, 'You think you can use my bow and hit six tennis balls that I bounce off the floor without missing?'

'I can hit all six Oliver,' Felicity continued to smirk. Gasping, the IT genius pointed an accusing finger at the billionaire and glared, 'you don't believe me!'

'it took me a months before I could fire a bow,' Oliver sighed, 'And three years before I could hone my skills to what you see today. I've been teaching you for a week. I'm sorry Felicity, but I can't see how you can do it.'

'How about we make it a bet?' Felicity stood, 'I win, you have to wear something of my choosing the next time you go out Arrowing. If I lose, I have to...'

'Wear an elf outfit for the next two days at QC,' Oliver smirked, a teasing glint in his eye.

'Oliver...' John Diggle warned from where he was practising defence moves.

'No Dig,' Felicity grinned evily, 'I accept.'

Turning to lift his bow and a quiver of Arrows out of the cabinet, Oliver turned back to find Felicity holding a bottle of tennis balls.

Swapping items, Oliver lifted the first tennis ball out of the bottle, 'Ready?'

'Of course!' Oliver grinned at the cute expression of concentration his IT girl was wearing, 'just throw them already!'

Spinning round, Oliver threw the first tennis ball in the general direction of where Felicity was shakily aiming his bow.

* * *

Slumping down in the soft sofa, Oliver grumbled in Mandarin under his breath at the beautiful toothy grin Felicity was displaying.

'Whoa,' Thea Queen blinked as she entered the large living room, 'What's caused this?'

'I won a bet with your brother,' Felicity answered gleefully.

'Cheated more like,' Oliver grumbled, causing Diggle to chuckle as he and Roy entered the room.

'What did you do?' Thea giggled at the glare from her brother.

'I said I could hit six tennis balls using his bow!' Felicity threw a tongue poke at the grinch, 'He said I couldn't so we made a bet. I miss any and I'd have to wear a full elf outfit for 48 hours at work. I win and he'd have to wear something the next time he went out as Arrow.'

'I'm guessing by the glares that you won?' Thea giggled.

'She cheated!' Oliver snapped, 'she set me up!'

'What did you do?' Roy frowned as he slumped next to his girlfriend, earning another glare from Oliver when he slipped his arm round her waist.

'I borrowed something from the Applied Sciences Dept at QC,' Felicity giggled, 'It's a piece of tech that was designed for the SCPD and the GPD to safety detaining a bad guy by using anti-gravity technology.'

'what?' Thea frowned.

'Oh my god this stuff is so cool!' Felicity's eyes lit up as she spoke rapidly, 'It's the size of a ping pong ball and can effectively trap a person or thing in a pocket of anti-gravity!'

'It's something we've been working on with Wayne Enterprises,' Oliver sighed, 'It's designed for police forces, not sneaky secretaries.'

'I'm an overly qualified personal assistant,' Felicity glared, 'Not a secretary Oliver!'

'So you put this stuff into the tennis balls?' Thea jumped in before Oliver could respond.

'Yup!' Felicity giggled, 'I rigged the pot and had the balls activate when they were four foot off the floor. They then hung there while I fired a crap load of Arrows at them. Most missed, but I've only been using the bow for a few weeks, Oliver's been using it for years, so he's got much better fingers than me... Not that i know how good his fingers are... OH GOD!'

Thea giggled at the now blushing blonde.

'Hey,' Roy grabbed the TV remote, 'Look!'

The room turned to the screen, Oliver slumping down in his seat as the news reporter read the news item.

'In more lighter news this Christmas Eve,' The reporter spoke, 'It seems the Arrow has finally joined in with the festive cheer. The Starling City protector was spotted last night wearing a set of reindeer antlers over the top of his trademark green hood while out on a patrol of the city. It's not sure why he decided to indulge in the spirit of Christmas this year for the first time since his arrival a few years ago, but it's given his fans another reason to be cheerful this year.'

Oliver just glared as the room dissolved into laughter.


End file.
